Nunca
by Artemissa97
Summary: One-shot muy cortito sobre las andanzas de Sirius por Hogwarts-transformado en Padfoot-en el 3º libro. Historia Angst, con slash y sin lemon.


**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, si los personajes fueran míos Sirius seguiría vivo y estaría felizmente casado con Remus y un niño, conseguido por una fuerte investigación y búsqueda de un manuscrito antiguo que guarda los secretos para tener hijos entre hombres. He dicho._

**Disclaimer2:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Sumary:** _Pequeños momentos perdidos en el canon de los libros sobre el amor de Sirius y Remus. De como puede alguien seguir adelante si el amor de tu vida ya no está a tu lado y conversaciones en el más allá. SB&RL.__  
_

**Advertencias: **_Este fic contiene Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones Chico/Chico, no lo leas, respeta como se te respeta a ti._

Sentía como su corazón perruno se paraba al verle.

Sólo podía verle a lo lejos, no podía acercarse sin que le reconociese. Eso nunca había sido suficiente. Y seguía sin serlo.

Pero, ¿cómo acercarse a él cuando le consideraba culpable de la muerte de James y Lily? No podía, no podía…

El cielo escocés parecía plomo fundido esa mañana. Era un día gris, y él paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts. La noche siguiente seria luna llena.

"¿Cómo estás Moony? ¿Me echas de menos? ¿Me echa de menos el lobo? ¿Necesitas que alguien te proteja de ti mismo mañana? ¿Necesitas que lama tus heridas como hice tantas veces en Hogwarts? ¿Me necesitas a mí? ¿Sigues amándome? ¿El rencor es demasiado fuerte para ello?"

Pero sabía que hasta que matase a Peter Pettigrew, no podría hacerle ninguna pregunta. Así que retuvo las ganas de aullar, sabiendo que llamaría su atención, y se retiró con el rabo entre las piernas.

El gato-kneazle naranja de la joven amiga de Harry estaba esperándole en las lindes del bosque prohibido. Restregó su hocico chato contra el suyo, reconociéndole como su amigo, pero Padfoot estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para corresponderle. Se tumbó en la hierba y dejó que él le pegase con suavidad con su pata anaranjada, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Al no conseguirlo, se tumbó sobre él con una especie de suspiro gatuno y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormitar sobre la espalda de su amigo.

* * *

La noche siguiente montó guardia en la Casa de los Gritos, pero él no apareció. No apareció… No sabía donde estaba, no podría saberlo nunca. La única certeza que tenía había desaparecido, todo era demasiado confuso, sobretodo en su mente de animago.

Este aulló.

Aulló con todas sus fuerzas, desgañitándose e hiriéndose la garganta.

Él no estaba. Ya no estaba.

Y no lo entendía. Y no quería entenderlo.

Se coló entre las ramas del Sauce Boxeador y recorrió el lugar, sin dejar de aullar ante la multitud de recuerdos que, ahora, lejos por fin de los dementores, le herían como cuchillas. Remus riendo, Remus llorando, Remus hablando con James, Remus dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Peter, Remus riendo por él, llorando por él, hablando con él, sonriendo por él, besándole con ternura, con pasión. A él. Sólo a él.

Pero ya no estaba. Remus ya no estaba y Padfoot no lo entendía. Y aullaba por el dolor. Y se dejó caer sobre el sucio suelo de la casa de los gritos, y se transformó en sí mismo.

Su cuerpo de escándalo había desaparecido, era un hombre de piel cetrina, desnutrido y de pelo enredado, sucio y demasiado largo, incluso para él. Con los ojos hundidos, grandes ojeras y arrugas de sufrimiento surcando su rostro.

Ya no era el mismo. Ya nunca lo sería. Pero aun así, seguía amando con toda su alma a Remus J. Lunático Lupin.

Y si los dementores no habían podido cambiar eso, si Azkaban no había podido, menos iba a poder él, que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse en ese momento. Era una verdad indiscutible, como que él se transformaba cada luna llena. Pero, la luna brillaba y él no estaba allí.

Y Sirius supo que nada volvería a ser igual. Que después de doce años en el infierno ya no comprendería la lógica de ese mundo extraño. Lo supo. O lo admitió, en realidad.

Y lloró. Porque los Black no lloran. Porque Sirius nunca llora. Y sólo era otro nunca vacío e inentendible en ese mundo extraño. Como ese nunca de Remus, ese "Nunca dejaré de amarte", que ya no tenía sentido.

Una palabra de cinco letras. Nunca. Siempre. Otra palabra, de siete letras esa vez. Pero daba igual el número de letras. No tenían sentido. Igual que las risas y los recuerdos que esa casa albergaba.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Nada. Cuatro letras. Como los cuatro amigos que habían sido en su día.

Pero daba igual.

Porque eso, tampoco tenía ya sentido.


End file.
